Rollen Week
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Este conjunto de fics pertenecen a la Rollen Week 2018 de la Weekly Magazine by Stormy Rain92.
1. Chapter 1

**Rollen Week**

 **Este conjunto de fics pertenecen a la Rollen Week 2018 de la Weekly Magazine by Stormy Night Rain92.**

Y como siempre, DGM no me pertenece.

 **Día 1: Cookies and candies**

 **Labios dulces**

Road caminaba aburrida por la ciudad. Su día en la escuela fue como cualquier otro. Nada nuevo, pura monotonía. Desde que la guerra había concluido todo era tan pacífico que era terriblemente aburrido. Lo único que lograba que su día se llenara de luz y diversión, era encontrarse con Allen, pero el chico nunca se quedaba en un lugar por mucho tiempo, así que era difícil localizarlo, además de que no tenía una forma de contactar con él.

Caminaba arrastrando sus pies por la acera cuando vio un cabello blanco muy conocido. ¡Pero qué suerte tenía! Observó desde la calle de enfrente que Allen miraba un mostrador de una pastelería. Cruzó dando brinquitos para acercarse a él y poder saludarlo, incluso si tenía aún más suerte, conseguiría platicar un poco con su amado.

—Se ven deliciosas—exclamó al llegar junto a él mientras se ponía a observar unas galletas que estaban en venta.

Allen fijó su vista en ella al escuchar su voz, comprobando que era Road la que estaba a su lado.

—Sí—contestó simplemente.

—¿Paseando? —si Road deseaba tener una plática decente con él, debía poner de su parte e iniciarla.

—Quería sentir la fresca brisa del otoño.

—Y como siempre te dio hambre, ¿no?

Allen volvió a mirarla, pero ahora con el ceño fruncido.

—No tengo hambre, simplemente las vi y pensé que estarían deliciosas.

—¿Entonces, por qué no las pruebas?

—Porque me sentiría algo incómodo en este lugar—confesó mirando dentro de la tienda.

Road supo enseguida a lo que se refería. El lugar estaba lleno de puras chicas conversando alegremente entre ellas e igualmente todo estaba pintado de rosa y adornado con unos lindos moños.

—Exageras—rio.

—¿No se vería un poco raro que entrara un chico solo a este lugar? Además, hay unas chicas por ahí que están cuchicheando mientras me miran.

—Eso es porque eres muy guapo, Allen.

El chico se sonrojó ligeramente con ese comentario.

—¿Quieres que entre contigo?

—No hace falta. Comeré otra cosa.

—Allen, tú querías probar esas galletas, así que no nos vamos hasta que lo hayas hecho—Road le tomó de la mano para entrar en la linda y cursi tienda. Allen puso un poco de resistencia, pero terminó accediendo.

—Escoge Allen—le dijo sentándose en una mesa desocupada—hoy yo invito.

—Eso no es necesario. No voy a dejar que pagues mi parte, sería grosero de mi parte.

—Allen—intentaba razonar Road—, a mi no me parece grosero, además podrías invitarme a alguna otra cosa en otro momento.

No muy convencido con ello, Allen tomó el pequeño y rosa menú para escoger que quería probar, repitiéndose en su mente que no debía abusar de la amabilidad de Road, por lo que pediría solo un poco. Terminó escogiendo tres galletas diferentes y Road otras tres.

Cuando la chica que los atendía llegó con sus galletas, Road tomó las suyas y le dio dos de ellas a Allen.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó él por su acción.

—Tú también querías probar esas dos, así que no te reprimas y cómelas.

Allen la observó por unos momentos, debatiéndose si debía aceptar su ofrecimiento o no.

— ¿Tú solo comerás una?

—Cenaré al rato, si como mucho ya no querré hacerlo—era una excusa muy pobre, pero tenía que decir algo para que Allen las aceptara.

—Como si fueras tan buena niña—dijo él irónicamente.

—Te sorprenderías al darte cuenta de que si lo soy.

Allen le sonrió antes de comenzar a comer aún con un poco de culpa.

Road lo observó todo el tiempo. Era divertido ver cómo disfrutaba de sus bocadillos. Allen notó su mirada y quería ocultarse para que dejara de observarlo.

Al terminar de comer, Road pagó la cuenta y salieron de la tienda.

—Y dime Road, ¿cómo quieres que te recompense?

Road sonrió. Esa era una buena oportunidad para poder ver a Allen otra vez.

—La próxima semana, en esta misma ciudad, a la misma hora. Solo que no me invitarás a galletas, si no a dulces.

Esa tarde, Road regresó a su casa sonriendo como hacía tiempo que no hacía. Toda su familia se dio cuenta de que algo bueno le había pasado y sabían que ese algo o mejor dicho alguien tenía nombre: Allen Walker.

Por su parte, Allen regresó a la habitación que estaba rentando y se lanzó a su cama. Su visita en esa ciudad no era coincidencia, él estaba ahí para buscarla y la encontró mucho más rápido de lo que creyó. Por suerte, fue ella la que inició la reunión de ese día, porque él le estuvo dando vueltas al asunto y nunca supo ni siquiera qué le diría cuando la encontrara. Aunque esa ocasión, tenía una semana para planear qué hacer.

Una semana después, Allen llegó al mismo lugar, a la hora acordada. Encontró fácilmente a Road, quien nuevamente tenía su uniforme escolar.

—Dime Road, ¿a qué tienda quieres ir?

La chica simplemente lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo. Una calle después, se encontraba una pequeña tienda repleta de diversos dulces.

Allen observó riendo como Road iba escogiendo cada uno de los dulces que quería probar. Escogió diez tipos diferentes, mientras Allen, solo dos.

—Esta tienda cambia de dulces cada mes y me gusta venir a probar cada vez que traen nuevos—explicó.

—Espero que te laves muy bien los dientes después de comerlos—rio Allen.

— ¡Oye! No soy una niña sin hábitos de limpieza—se quejó.

—Eso no puedo yo saberlo.

Con un puchero en sus labios, Road comenzó a saborear sus dulces. Allen hacía lo mismo, pero mientras lo hacía, observaba cuan feliz se veía aquella chica disfrutando de sus golosinas. Pocas veces la veía tan animada, Road era un gran misterio para él, pero a pesar de ello, ahí se encontraba en una "cita" con ella. Con la chica que más lo ha apoyado, con la chica que le robó su primer beso, con la chica que también se roba sus pensamientos pero que ella ignora ese hecho.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Road al notar su mirada.

—Se nota que estás disfrutando mucho, tienes una cara llena de emoción—le dijo sonriéndole.

—Debe ser igual a la cara que tú tenías la semana pasada.

Allen guardó silencio unos momentos. ¿Ella lo había observado comer también?

—Eso pasa cada vez que como, Road, pero admito que esas galletas estuvieron deliciosas.

Ambos conversaron un rato, antes salir de la tienda y despedirse.

—¿La próxima semana, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar? —preguntó discretamente Allen, con temor a su rechazo. Pero fue un alivio para él ver que Road le sonreía antes de aceptar.

—Me parece muy buena idea Allen.

Esa tarde, Road llegó aún más alegre a su casa. Ella no había tenido que volver a invitarlo o crear alguna excusa tonta para verlo, ya que ¡Él mismo la había invitado!

Allen se dio una larga y fresca ducha al llegar a su habitación. La sonrisa no se había borrado de su rostro. ¡Road había aceptado su invitación! No sabía muy bien que harían, pero lo importante es que podría verla. Su objetivo principal en esos momentos se estaba cumpliendo. Aún estaba confuso con respecto a sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella, así que por el momento su plan era estar a su lado.

Sus encuentros semanales se volvieron algo común para ambos. Se veían todos los viernes en la ciudad; un día compraban galletas, a la semana siguiente les tocaba el turno a los dulces. Pero, lo más importante era la compañía del otro. Poco a poco, conforme sus reuniones iban avanzando, dejaron de tener un orden exacto. Ya no se limitaban a simplemente comer dulces y galletas juntos y platicar un rato, sino que comenzaron a variar. Paseaban por el parque, compraban curiosidades en pequeños mercados, comían helados y platicaban por horas y horas.

Seis meses estuvieron de esa manera, hasta que algo más cambió. Ya no era necesario que fuera viernes para verse, podía ser cualquier día de la semana, incluso llegó el punto en el que se veían todos los días, aunque fuera por unos minutos.

Se dio todo de manera tan casual que ninguno de los dos quiso hacer algún comentario al respecto. Aunque tampoco admitían en voz alta y frente al otro que esa situación los emocionaba.

Un domingo por la noche, con el cielo totalmente nublado, probablemente por una futura tormenta, ambos caminaban por el parque, mientras Allen comía una gran galleta de temporada que llegó a la tienda y Road una enorme paleta en forma de corazón rojo que Allen le había regalado.

—Ya es tarde Allen. Me tengo que ir.

—Supongo que sí Road, no quiero que Sheryl me asesine por robarte de su lado tanto tiempo.

Ella rio. Esa sonrisa le encantaba a Allen, era música para sus oídos. Después de todo ese tiempo al lado de ella, ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía y ya no podía negarlo ni ocultarlo.

—Nos vemos mañana entonces, Allen—se despidió como siempre y se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes de que pudiera dar unos cuantos pasos Allen la detuvo.

Road no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque tampoco quería hacerlo, solo pudo sentir como su cuerpo fue atraído por los fuertes brazos de Allen hacía su propio cuerpo. Incluso antes de que pudiera decir algo, Allen la había silenciado con un beso.

Segundos después, se alejó solo un poco de ella para mirarla. Su cara demostraba vergüenza, pero también duda y temor. Road ya sospechaba que Allen sentía algo por ella, ya le era obvio, pero por esa ocasión no quiso dar el primer paso y preguntarle, prefirió que él se atreviera a hacer un buen movimiento. Y vaya que fue así.

El temor en el interior de Allen se desvaneció al ver que ella le sonrió dulcemente.

—Hasta que te atreviste.

—¿Te diste cuenta? —preguntó impactado. ¿Tan obvio había sido?

—No creo que hubieras aceptado estar tanto tiempo a mi lado sino fuera así, Allen.

Ahora fue el turno de él de reír. Road también amaba esa sonrisa, le encantaba poder verlo tan animado y alegre y por supuesto estaba orgullosa de ser ella la causante de esas emociones. Se puso de puntillas para poder acercarse a los labios de Allen una vez más, incluso lo jaló de su camisa para conseguirlo.

Allen aceptó gustoso el beso. Dulce, sus labios sabían a dulce, tenían exactamente el mismo sabor de la paleta que acababa de comer. Suspiró aún contra sus labios. ¡Cómo amaba esos labios! ¡Cómo amaba ese sabor!

Lo único que rompió un poco ese mágico momento, fue la lluvia que comenzó a caer sobre ellos, especialmente porque estaba tan fuerte que los empapó en segundos.

Se alejaron sin desearlo.

—Qué delicioso sabes, Road—confesó Allen avergonzado—sabes muy dulce.

—Y tú sabes tan delicioso como un buen chocolate Allen.

El chico solo pudo sonrojarse aún más con ese cumplido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Day 2: Ladies & gentleman**

 **Esa linda dama**

No tenía ni la menor idea de qué hacía allí. Road lo había invitado a un baile. Era todo lo que le había dicho, además de decirle que fuera igual de guapo que siempre pero que no exagerara, porque no quería tener que espantar moscas muertas, algo que él no entendió del todo o mejor dicho no entendió nada.

Ahora se hallaba en una gran mansión, rodeado de gente que parecía rica, muy rica, gente de alta sociedad, ataviados con exquisitos trajes y que de seguro eran muy caros. Ese pensamiento fue desviado automáticamente a su enorme deuda, la cual al fin había terminado de pagar.

Había llegado hace diez minutos y no había logrado localizar a Road, no es que fuera mucho tiempo, pero estar rodeado de ese estilo de gente lo hacía sentirse incómodo.

Por suerte, poco después logró divisarla entre la multitud.

—Road—llamó llegando junto a ella.

Pudo ver como se dibujó una enorme sonrisa antes de que se lanzara a sus brazos como comúnmente lo hacía, solo que esta vez su padre Sheryl la detuvo a tiempo con el ceño fruncido.

—Así que viniste Allen Walker—se quejó Sheryl.

—Road me invitó—se defendió Allen.

—Lo sé—señaló antes de soltar a su muy querida hija, la cual aprovechó la oportunidad para correr hacia Allen y tomar su mano.

—Me alegra que vinieras Allen, te ves muy guapo.

Allen llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, con una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un saco negro que lo hacían ver muy elegante, especialmente agregándole una corbata negra, la cual Road le ajustó un poco dulcemente. Allen le sonrió con ese gesto, usualmente no usaba corbata por lo que le fue un poco difícil ponerla bien. Él también observó el vestuario de Road, utilizaba un vestido blanco largo con encajes rosas en las orillas, era de manga larga y acampanada, además de una cinta igualmente rosada en su cabello y unos zapatos de tacón bajo de color blanco, y no podía faltar sus características medias rayadas, solo que eran del color de su vestido. Además, era la primera vez que Allen la veía levemente maquillada.

—Tú te ves muy bonita, Road—le dijo mirando a otro lado totalmente avergonzado, pero con toda la verdad en sus palabras.

—Gracias—le respondió ella.

La chica lo llevó a la mesa de aperitivos para que comiera un poco y tomaran te, mientras le explicaba el motivo de la fiesta.

—Mana y actualmente también Neah tienen muchos conocidos dentro de la política e incluso de la familia real de otros países, este es uno de los típicos bailes a los que los invitan, y a los que toda la familia hacemos acto de presencia. Por eso es por lo que quise invitarte—agregó sutilmente.

—Ya veo, es por eso por lo que parece que toda esta gente es importante—Allen entendió perfectamente lo que Road quiso decir, pero prefirió no mencionar nada al respecto.

—Así es, aunque usualmente me aburro mucho en estas reuniones.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde están Tyk y los demás? ¿Ellos no te hacen compañía?

—Jasdebi se la pasa dando vueltas por la mansión y Tyki siempre está ocupado bailando con todas las chicas ricas presentes.

— ¿En serio Tyki hace eso? —eso era algo divertido para Allen.

— ¿Acaso no lo has notado? Mira a la pista de baile.

Allen miró a la pista tal y como Road le indicó y pudo ver a simple vista que tenía toda la razón. Tyki Mikk bailaba con mucha gracia con una jovencita muy bien vestida de cabello castaño y largo. Para sorpresa de Allen, se veía que el Noah sabía lo que hacía, incluso le sonreía dulcemente a la jovencita.

—Y mira Allen—explicó Road—fuera de la pista hay otras chicas esperando su turno para bailar con él.

Allen se percató de ello y rio un poco ante tal escena.

—Esto es tan extraño, en verdad nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

—Por lo menos yo ya estoy acostumbrada a verlo así.

— ¿Y tú no bailas? —le preguntó casualmente y sin pensar.

—En ocasiones, solo cuando hay algún chico insistente que no me deja tranquila hasta que bailo con él.

Allen frunció el ceño ante esa información obtenida.

— ¿Así que han querido conquistarte?

—Algo así, pero usualmente solo bailo una pieza con ellos y me salgo de la pista.

— ¿Solo porque no te gusta bailar o por alguna otra razón?

—Solo porque no me interesan otros chicos, Allen.

Road lo miraba fijamente y Allen sin saber qué decir, solo desvío la mirada.

—Pero esta es una buena oportunidad, ¡bailemos Allen!

Sin que el chico pudiera aceptar o negarse, Road lo jaló hacia la pista de baile. Al ser una fiesta de alta sociedad, era música clásica la que tocaba la orquesta. En esa ocasión un buen concierto de piano.

Road tomó la mano de Allen e hizo que la pusiera en su cintura, mientras ella lo tomaba del hombro. La chica comenzó a bailar con una gracia y delicadeza que Allen no sabía que poseyera.

Comenzó a observarla más detenidamente, su vestido se movía acorde con sus movimientos, sus piernas largas y delgadas se movían de un lado a otro tan delicadamente que Allen no se perdía ningún movimiento de ellas. Road lo veía con una linda sonrisa en el rostro que lo hizo luchar un poco para evitar que un sonrojo se hiciera presente.

Cuando Allen se percató de la presencia del resto de los asistentes a la fiesta, notó que todos los miraban. ¿A quién miraban exactamente? Intentó prestar atención a lo que decían.

"Es tan linda", "Mira cómo se mueve", "Jamás ha aceptado bailar conmigo" "¿Quién es el que la acompaña?" "Chico suertudo"

Allen comprendió así que Road en verdad tenía muchos admiradores y que al parecer ella rechazaba totalmente. Sonrió satisfecho por ello, Road solo le prestaba atención a él.

—Eres popular.

—Pero esas personas no me conocen realmente.

— ¿Existe alguien que te conozca realmente?

—Tú.

Allen negó con la cabeza.

—No conocía esta faceta tuya. No tenía ni idea de que podrías comportarte de esta manera en un baile y tampoco tenía idea de que…

— ¿Me permite? —interrumpió alguien a Allen. Era un chico un poco más alto que él, muy bien vestido, con el cabello negro peinado hacia atrás.

Allen quiso decirle que no, que era él quien bailaba con Road y que ella solo bailaría con él y con nadie más. Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el chico se la arrebató de sus brazos.

Road lanzó una mirada cruel al chico, mientras le pedía disculpas a Allen. Road se aseguraría que solo bailaran una pieza antes de regresar con su pareja original.

Mientras tanto, Allen se fue a sentar en una banca cercana, rogando que Road pudiera regresar con él.

—O eres demasiado buena persona o eres muy torpe—se burló Tyki sentándose a su lado.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Dejaste ir a Road con otro chico muy fácilmente.

—Yo no la dejé ir, me la quitó—se defendió.

—Pero podías negarte, ¿no lo crees?

Allen pensativo y enojado observó detenidamente a Road bailar con el ladrón de parejas. Se veía que ese tipo era una buena persona, pero a la vez era obvio que Road le gustaba, pero muy probablemente, solo le gustaba su físico, ya que cómo Road decía, nadie la conocía realmente. Y Road era mucho más que solo su físico. Era cierto que era muy bonita y que actuando cómo lo hacía en esa noche era muy elegante. Toda una bella dama de alta sociedad. Tal vez un poco engreída y antipática, pero Allen sabía bien cómo era la verdadera Road, o por lo menos mucho mejor que las demás personas. Quedó hipnotizado con su danzar tan dulce y preciso. Incluso pudo escuchar a Tyki reírse de él, hasta escuchó que dijera algo así como "se te cae la baba", pero eso no era importante, la pieza musical había concluido, por lo que Allen se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos.

— ¿Ya puedes devolverme a mi pareja? —le preguntó Allen lo más amable que pudo.

—Pero no han pasado ni cinco minutos.

— ¿Y? Ya pasé demasiado tiempo sin ella, además esta noche yo soy su pareja.

Sin volver a pedir permiso, Allen tomó la mano de Road y se la arrebató al chico, el cual se dio la media vuelta enojado y se retiró de la pista.

—Vaya—mencionó Road cuando Allen nuevamente se puso a bailar con ella— ¿qué fue todo eso Allen?

—Me invitaste aquí para que yo fuera tu pareja ¿no? —le respondió sin mirarla a los ojos.

—Es cierto. Y, de hecho, ningún chico baila como tú.

—Ni que fuera tan bueno bailando, solo sé lo básico.

—Lo sé, pero a mí lo que me importa es tu cercanía.

Allen la miró avergonzado. Esa frase lo había tomado desprevenido.

—Ven, vayamos a otro lugar.

Road lo sacó de la pista y lo llevó a un elegante balcón rodeado por rosas desde donde podía verse un hermoso jardín con una fuente en donde se reflejaba la gran luna que había esa noche. Ambos la contemplaron por unos momentos.

—Qué linda luna.

—Es cierto.

Mientras observaban el bello espectáculo que la naturaleza ofrecía, Allen la miraba de reojo.

Era extraño realmente extraño. Se sentía bien a su lado y sentía que la conocía bastante bien, pero conocer una nueva fase de ella lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. Ella era una chica extraña, pero especial, de esas que encuentras sin proponértelo y jamás te arrepientes de ello.

"Utilizo un traje negro para robarte el corazón, tus labios rosas brillan hacia mí, con un sentimiento que me quitan el aliento. Se siente como si mi corazón explotara, utilizo un traje negro para tomarte esta noche. Porque como un caballero te tendré en mis manos esta noche"

Se podía escuchar que junto a la canción que la orquesta tocaba en esos momentos, había alguien cantando con una melodiosa voz.

Allen no podía dejar de mirarla, definitivamente había quedado cautivado con aquella bella dama. Su dama. Su Road.

—Road—llamó apenas en un susurro y sin pensarlo mucho, cuando ella lo miró, se acercó a su rostro, plantando así un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Allen…—susurró también ella sorprendida con su acción cuando sus labios fueron liberados.

Al pronunciar ella su nombre fue cuando Allen se percató de lo que había hecho. Se rascó su cabeza avergonzado. Realmente lo había hecho sin pensar, simplemente sus sentimientos lo obligaron a actuar.

Road rio al verlo todo avergonzado.

—Así que Allen Walker además de ser todo un caballero también puede ser atrevido. Me gusta—le dijo sonriendo y acercándose a su rostro.

Allen por unos momentos creyó que le devolvería el beso, pero Road solo tomó sus manos y se puso en posición para bailar nuevamente.

— ¿Me permites una pieza más? —le preguntó juguetonamente.

—Las que desees, Road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3: Clothes**

 **Lo que una simple prenda puede ocasionar**

Estaba bastante acostumbrado ya a su forma de ser, a su presencia e incluso a sus caprichos. Ella ya formaba parte de su vida, aunque le costara mucho admitirlo. Cuándo se dio el cambio, no lo sabía. Cuándo dejó de ser una molestia a ser alguien invaluable para él, también lo desconocía. Pero, había algo nuevo esas últimas semanas que lo tenían al borde de un colapso.

Cuando la conoció vestía de una blusa blanca de mangas largas con una falda negra y calcetas de a rayas moradas, un estilo un poco gótico, el cual no estaba nada mal.

Poco después, ella cambió de estilo y comenzó a usar un vestido blanco, con pantalones bombachos debajo de él, cintas moradas alrededor de sus brazos y medias moradas también. Ese estilo la hacía ver más madura y linda.

En ese tiempo a Allen no le importaba realmente que era lo que ella vestía, era simple ropa así que le daba igual.

Pero ahora que estaba acostumbrado a su cercanía, cada una de sus diferentes vestimentas lo hacían ponerse nervioso. Cualquiera que fuera, no importaba que no mostrara nada que no debiera, lo mataba lentamente. Era peor cuando una parte de su cuerpo rozaba sin querer con la de él. Y para colmo de malas, se sentía un total pervertido, porque cada vez que la veía, analizaba su vestimenta detalle a detalle y comenzaba a imaginar cómo se las quitaría. ¡Un total pervertido!

Todo eso ya se estaba saliendo de su control.

La había visto con un vestido rosa que según ella llevaría a un baile a donde su padre asistiría. El dichoso vestido la hacía verse tan encantadora que Allen deseó ofrecerse a ser su acompañante de esa noche, incluso pensó que era una lástima que ya estuviera arreglada, porque él le hubiera ayudado a subir el cierre que se encontraba en su espalda. Rogó que fuera Lulubell quien le hizo el favor.

Frecuentemente la veía con uniforme escolar. Algunos se preguntarían qué de especial tiene un uniforme escolar. Pero para Allen verla vestida de esa manera le daba unas ganas tremendas de ingresar a esa misma escuela a estudiar e incluso intentar ser un profesor costara lo que le costara, aun si eso significaba convertirse en el profesor pervertido que sale con sus alumnas o específicamente con su alumna. Se veía adorable con esa falda morada que le llegaba a medio muslo, su blusa blanca y su lazo rojo al cuello. Y por supuesto, sus características medias largas de rayas moradas y blancas. Road tenía la costumbre de aflojarse el lazo que llevaba y Allen tenía que resistir la tentación de quitárselo enseguida.

Sí, se había convertido en un real pervertido. ¡¿Cómo podría pensar en todo eso solo por un simple uniforme?!

Pero, la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando llegó una noche a su casa vestida con un pequeñísimo vestido azul zafiro y demasiado pegado a su cuerpo. Road tenía un muy bonito cuerpo, lo sabía, pero aquella vestimenta solo resaltaba sus atributos naturales. Tragó grueso, intentando recordar que debía de respirar.

Ella le comentó que esa noche asistiría a una cena. Fue lo único que le informó. Solo había ido a verlo de paso para saludarlo y con la misma se fue, dejando a Allen hecho un manojo de nervios y envidia. Una extraña envidia que no tenía mucho fundamento ya que todas las reuniones dónde ella asistía eran por negocios de Mana, Neah o Sheryl, no es como si tuviera una cita con algún odioso tipo.

Pero ese estúpido pensamiento lo acompañó durante gran parte de la noche. Hasta que por fin el sueño había llegado a él a eso de las 3am. Aunque para su mala suerte, sus sueños estuvieron plagados de imágenes desagradables. Veía a Road con un chico desconocido, muy acaramelados y en algún punto de la historia aquel vestido azul abandonaba el cuerpo femenino para ir a dar al suelo al borde de una cama.

Allen despertó muy furioso y demasiado asustado con aquel sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla. Road no podía estar con ningún otro chico que no fuera él y mucho menos de esa manera. Se golpeó mentalmente al sentirse un terrible pervertido como ya era habitual en él cada vez que pensaba en esa extraña pero inolvidable chica.

Decidió levantarse para tomar un vaso de agua. Aún parecía ser de madrugada ya que todo estaba bastante oscuro. Se preguntó si Road ya había regresado a su casa, suponía y deseaba que así fuera.

Unos momentos después, cuando su vista se acostumbró a la penumbra de la habitación, notó un extraño bulto junto a él en su cama. Encendió la luz intrigado para descubrir qué era aquello.

Su mandíbula casi cae al suelo al ver lo que allí había.

—¿Road?

La chica dormía tranquilamente a su lado. ¿Desde que hora estaba ella ahí? Allen nunca se percató de su presencia. Aunque el mayor problema para Allen fue al observar qué era lo que llevaba puesto.

Ya no usaba ese pequeño vestido azul. Ahora llevaba una camisa blanca demasiada conocida, ya que era de él mismo. Le quedaba un poco grande, por lo que tenía un escote bastante indecente y no solo eso, no llevaba pantalones, ni medias y Allen rogaba que por lo menos tuviera ropa interior.

Se sonrojó al pensar en aquello y tuvo una necesidad imperante de esconderse en el baño antes de que se le lanzara encima y le arrebatara su camisa. Respiró profundamente antes de llamarla.

—¿Road?

Ella solo se movió un poco, poniéndose en una posición demasiado sugerente, pero no despertó.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?

Mientras pensaba qué hacer, descubrió que el vestido azul se encontraba en el suelo, al borde de su cama, tal y como había visto en su sueño, aunque agradecía infinitamente que estuviera junto a su cama, en su cuarto y no en cualquier otro.

Después de mucho pensar, decidió dejarla dormir ahí. Él también volvió a acostarse, aunque sabía que era imposible conciliar nuevamente el sueño, a pesar de que la cubrió con una sábana para no verla y cometer alguna tontería que hiciera que ella lo odiara.

Tal y como pensó, horas después cuando el sol entraba sin problemas por le ventana, no había logrado volver a pegar ojo y sentía que debía darse una ducha de agua fría para despejar de su mente todos los pensamientos impuros que lo habían perseguido.

Solo que cuando se levantaba de la cama, vio a Road estirarse como un lindo gatito y abrir los ojos perezosamente.

—Buenos días, Allen—lo saludó al verlo y sonrió.

—Buenos días dormiste muy bien, ¿verdad? Pero dime, ¿qué haces aquí?

—La cena a la que fui me aburrió, además había un chico muy molesto que no me dejaba tranquila; cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de eso dejó que me fuera.

—Pero eso no explicas porqué estás en mi casa, solo explica porqué te quitaste de la cena.

—No había nadie en mi casa, así que preferí venir aquí.

—¿Y no crees que Sheryl debe estar buscándote?

—No, porque le dije que vendría aquí.

— ¿Y no le importó que vinieras aquí?

—Un poco. Pero dijo que mejor viejo conocido que nuevo por conocer.

Allen frunció el ceño. Estaba bastante frustrado. Primero aquel vestido, después ella duerme junto a él, luego se entera lo del tipo que la molestaba y ahora resulta que solo estaba ahí porque no había nadie en su casa. Por lo menos ahora sabía que Sheryl lo prefería a él y no a cualquier otro.

—Por cierto, Allen, no quería dormirme con el vestido, así que me puse una camisa tuya.

—Lo noté.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más por unos momentos, por lo que Allen decidió meterse a bañar como tenía planeado.

—Voy a ducharme.

—Te espero para que desayunemos juntos.

Allen no le dio ninguna respuesta. Simplemente entró al baño y se tardó lo suficiente en su ducha. Al salir, casi se tropezaba con su propio pie al notar que Road aún permanecía con su camisa puesta. Y para colmo de males, desayunó con esa vestimenta, por lo que tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no mirarla lo estrictamente necesario.

— ¿Me puedo llevar tu camisa? —le preguntó antes de regresar a su casa—No quiero volver a ponerme el vestido.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó él asustándola—¿planeas irte solo con esa camisa puesta? ¿acaso no te fijas en cómo te queda? Todos te verán. Me niego.

Road se le quedó viendo unos momentos antes de reír.

—Allen, voy a abrir mi puerta para irme, nadie me va a ver.

Allen quiso golpearse por su enorme error. ¿Acaso no era obvio? ¡Claro que lo era! Pero su ahora inestable mente le estaba jugando unas muy buenas bromas.

Road siguió riendo un poco más, especialmente por la cara totalmente avergonzada que el chico tenía.

— ¿Acaso estarías celoso de que alguien más me vea así, Allen?

— ¡No!—negó tan rotundamente que era obvio que mentía.

—Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Allen tuvo un ataque de celos en vano.

Allen resopló enojado. Si ella supiera todo lo que había estado pensando en las últimas horas, no quería ni imaginar qué le diría.

Road abrió su puerta tranquilamente, pero antes de irse se puso frente a Allen.

—Tu camisa es muy suave, gracias por prestármela, con ella pude dormir muy bien, especialmente porque huele a ti—diciendo esto, entró a la puerta y desapareció.

Allen se quedó ahí parado unos minutos literalmente con la boca abierta de la impresión por lo dicho por la chica. Un intenso sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas.

Ahora aquellas imágenes de Road con su camisa no lo dejarían vivir en paz. Y sabía que sus sueños iban a estar repletos de mil y una formas en las que Road terminaría usando su camisa, e incluirían otras mil y un maneras en las que Allen se las quitaría.

—Maldición—gruñó—, estoy perdido.


	4. Chapter 4

DGM no me pertenece

 **Day 4: Kissing**

 **Muriendo por un beso**

Ella lo estaba haciendo a propósito y lo sabía. Y lo peor de todo era que había sido su culpa.

Road tenía siempre la costumbre de besarlo por sorpresa cuando Allen menos se lo esperaba. Un día, no supo muy bien porqué, la rechazó totalmente haciéndose a un lado, provocando que Road cayera al suelo. Ella se había levantado totalmente indignada y enojada.

—¿Qué fue eso, Allen?

El chico aún sin entender el porqué de sus acciones solo dio vagas respuestas.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa.

—¿Y por eso me evitaste?

—Siempre me tomas por sorpresa.

—Y nunca me habías evitado.

Allen no sabía muy bien cómo zafarse de ese problema. Tenía que buscar una buena excusa. Pero ahora su mente no funcionaba bien, lo cual le ocurría cada vez que Road estaba cerca.

—No me gusta que me tomes por sorpresa, eso es todo.

—Allen, si yo no te besara repentinamente, tú nunca me besarías.

—Así es.

Supo enseguida que esa respuesta fue totalmente incorrecta.

—Entonces, quieres decir que no te gusta que te bese.

Esa había sido una afirmación por parte de Road y no una pregunta. Ahora, tenía que arreglar las cosas. ¡Y rápido!

—A lo que me refiero es…

—No digas nada más Allen. Ya entendí.

Y sin darle oportunidad a Allen de corregir su error o decir siquiera algo más, Road hizo aparecer su puerta y se fue.

Desde ese día no sabía nada de ella y ya había pasado una semana. Allen estaba molesto consigo mismo por su error y lo que era peor, no tenía ni idea de dónde podía localizarla.

Bufó con frustración, lanzándose a su cama. Supuso que lo primero que debía de hacer, era reflexionar el porqué la había rechazado. Ni siquiera lo había hecho conscientemente y terminó arruinándolo todo con su gran bocota.

No sabía desde un principio porqué Road lo seguía, porqué lo acompañaba y porqué decía estar enamorada de él. Simplemente comenzó a entrar poco a poco en su vida, hasta que tenerla a su lado ya era algo natural.

¿Le molestaba aquello? No, para nada. ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por Road? Estaba cómodo a su lado. Se sentía feliz cada vez que la veía y vaya que se sentía vacío en su ausencia. Esa semana se lo ha demostrado. Entonces, ¿eso quería decir que también le gustaba? No tenía nada de malo aunque era un poco extraño.

Su primer beso había sido sorpresivo. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar. Pero los siguientes besos fueron diferentes. Todos habían sido iniciativa de ella. Siempre se los daba cuando estaba descuidado. Suponía que eso se debía a que ella pensaba que la rechazaría.

Y la primera vez que le daba un beso cuando no estaba en las nubes en verdad la rechazó. ¿Por qué? Simplemente nervios. Esa era la única respuesta que tenía. Pero por esos malditos nervios lo había arruinado todo cuando las cosas parecían que iban a cambiar para bien.

Bien. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era decirle que la había rechazado por sus nervios traicioneros, y que también le gustaba, además de que no le molestaban sus besos y podía seguir dándoselos.

Ahora, el mayo problema era, ¿cómo la encontraba?

Por suerte para Allen, la familia de Road le gustaba burlarse de él. Recordaba perfectamente cómo Tyki pasó semanas enteras recordándole burlonamente el beso que Road le robó en el arca. Y fue peor cuando Jasdero y Devito se enteraron de ello. Por lo que su salvador apareció de repente en la puerta de su casa.

—Hola chico.

—Tyki—saludó.

—¿Problemas maritales? —las bromas se hacían presentes como siempre.

—¿Tú que crees?

—¿Qué le hiciste que está tan enojada? Por tu culpa se está desquitando con nosotros.

Allen le contó brevemente lo ocurrido y solo obtuvo una sonora carcajada como respuesta.

—En vez de reírte, podrías ayudarme, ¿no crees?

—Lo haré, por eso vine—dijo limpiándose una lágrima que derramó por tanto reír—ya no la soportamos, así que es necesario que hables con ella, mientras más pronto mejor.

—¿Y dónde se supone que la voy a encontrar? No me ha dicho dónde viven.

—Mañana la obligaremos a ir a la ciudad, búscala cerca de la fuente a eso de las 3 de la tarde. Ahí podrás hablar con ella. Pero por favor, no lo arruines de nuevo, que después nosotros pagamos tus platos rotos.

Al día siguiente Allen se encontraba en la ciudad tal y como Tyki le había dicho. Un rato después de estar esperando los visualizó. Tyki, Jasdero y Devito parecían estar hablando con una muy malhumorada Road.

El corazón de Allen latió con fuerza al verla. En verdad la extrañaba. Y eso solo confirmaba que estaba a punto de hacer lo correcto.

Escondido en un callejón, esperaba el momento en el que pasaran junto a él. Por suerte, Tyki notó su presencia y lo que planeaba hacer, así que fingió empujar un poco a Road para que llegara cerca de ese lugar.

— ¿Por qué me empujas, Tyki? —se quejó la chica, pero no pudo decir nada más, ya que Allen la tomó del brazo y la metió al callejón.

Lo único que sintió Road en ese oscuro lugar fueron unos labios contra los suyos, unos labios que reclamaban ese beso con ansias.

—Pero, qué demonios…—alcanzó a decir solo por un momento, para luego volver a ser callada con otro beso.

—Road…

— ¿Allen? —preguntó mirándolo de cerca— ¿qué haces?

—Algo que tú te niegas a hacer ahora.

Y con eso la besó una vez más. Incluso, la había tomado de las muñecas y la acorralaba contra la pared.

Road enojada con ese repentino ataque y muy probable trampa, alzó su rodilla con el fin de golpear a Allen. El chico hábilmente se alejó de ella para esquivar el golpe.

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!—le gritó aún más enojada.

—¡Besarte!

—Creí que no te gustaban mis besos.

—Por favor Road entiende. Todo eso fue un malentendido.

—Pues yo no lo veo así.

—Si me dejas explicarte…

—¿Para qué?

Para Allen era muy notorio el enojo de Road. Sabía que podía enfrentarse a ello, pero no sabía cómo calmarla.

—¿Podrías escuchar lo que el chico tiene que decir, Road? —intervino Tyki con el ceño fruncido.

—Todo es tu culpa Tyki, así que no haré nada que me pidas.

—Jasdero, Devito, ¿me ayudan?

Los gemelos llegaron riendo ansiosos de poder llevar a cabo su plan a la perfección. Bien sabían que Road no escucharía a Allen, así que tenían un plan de contingencia.

Tyki se puso detrás de Road, para tomarla de su estómago y levantarla del piso, mientras Jasdebi se encargaba de las piernas y brazos.

—Si intentas zafarte, tenemos una soga—rieron los gemelos.

—¡Traidores!

—¿No es demasiado? —les preguntó Allen al verla inmovilizada. Ella era fuerte, pero su familia también e igualmente todos ellos eran más altos.

—¿Acaso no la conoces, chico? Apúrate, que seguro no soportará demasiado tiempo.

Allen debía admitir que ese era un buen truco, pero le avergonzaba decir lo que tenía en mente con ellos presentes. Sin embargo, era su única opción.

Respiró profundamente y confesó todo.

—Road, ese día te rechacé porque me tomaste por sorpresa, pero ni yo mismo sé porqué actué de esa forma. Simplemente, me traicionaron los nervios. A mí no me disgustan tus besos, al contrario, si no fuera así no te hubiera besado hace un momento. No quiero ni deseo los besos de nadie más que no sean los tuyos. No hay mejores labios que los tuyos, aunque en realidad no he probado ningunos otros, pero no los necesito. Los tuyos son más que suficientes y solo míos. Además, he estado pensando y creo que tú realmente me gustas. O, mejor dicho, estoy seguro. Me gustas Road, por favor no te vuelvas a alejar de mí y continúa besándome como siempre lo has hecho.

Allen terminó sin aliento, no se había detenido para respirar en ningún momento. Quería decirlo todo rápidamente o perdería el valor de hacerlo.

Road lo miró un par de segundos sin decirle nada, hasta que frunció el ceño y le sacó la lengua descaradamente.

—¿Y crees que te voy a creer?

Allen quedó impactado. ¿En verdad nada iba a surtir efecto? Ya la había besado, ya se le había declarado ¡y nada! ¿Qué debía de hacer para que le creyera?

—Chicos, suéltenla—le pidió Allen a los otros Noah.

Ellos obedecieron sin chistar. Pero bien sabían que Road era una egocéntrica y Allen ya no sabía qué hacer. Salieron del callejón para darles un poco de espacio para hablar.

El joven de pelo blanco se estaba hartando, así que mandó al demonio su destacada caballerosidad y sin darle la más mínima oportunidad a Road, la sujetó nuevamente de las muñecas, impulsándola hacia la pared, incluso haciendo que chocara con ella, por lo nada delicado del trato. La chica se quejó con el golpe recibido pero su queja fue ahogada cuando Allen atrapó su boca.

La anterior vez que hizo eso, la había tratado bastante bien, pero en esta ocasión fue todo lo contrario, ni siquiera sabía si a eso se le podía llamar beso. Le devoraba la boca sin control, introduciendo su lengua salvajemente. Road intentó evitarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue morderle un poco el labio, a lo que el chico no reaccionó.

Fueron unos escasos minutos los que duró aquella batalla. Allen solo se detuvo cuando necesitó oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Road lo miró con completa sorpresa. ¿Dónde había quedado el Allen Walker amable y considerado? Sin poder creérselo del todo, se puso a reír a carcajadas. Allen la miró sin saber qué le ocurría. Pero esa risa fue lo que necesito para disolver su enojo.

—Te creo—le dijo ella simplemente.

—¿Me crees? —preguntó aún dudando si era cierto.

— ¿Con ese beso tan salvaje aún piensas que no te voy a creer?

Él se ruborizó, pero cruzó los brazos orgulloso.

— ¿Qué más querías que hiciera?

Y una vez más, él se acercó a ella con el propósito de volverla a besar, pero ella lo detuvo con su mano.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó frustrado.

—Yo lo hago—respondió ella, jalando su camisa y besándolo con gusto, tal y como quería hacer desde hace días.

Allen la acercó más a él tomándola de la cintura.

— ¡Ustedes son los culpables! —oyeron gritar, obligándolos a separarse—Si mi Road ya no se llevaba con Allen Walker lo hubieran dejado así, ¡¿por qué tiene que hacer que se reconcilien?!

Era Sheryl quien les gritaba enojado a los gemelos y a Tyki.

— ¿Quién dice que eso fue lo que hicimos? —se defendió el Noah del placer.

— ¡Entonces, díganme ¿dónde está Road?

— ¿Y si huimos por un rato? —le ofreció la Noah a su buen besador.

—Me parece una buena idea.

Se alejaron corriendo por aquel callejón tomados de la mano y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vistos por Sheryl, Road hizo aparecer su puerta para entrar en ella.

— ¿En qué estábamos? —le preguntó Allen acercándose a ella.

—En esto—le respondió uniendo sus labios, para nunca separase nuevamente de ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

DGM no me pertenece. Hace poco escribí "Compromiso" con la misma temática, así que tiene ciertas similitudes.

Day 5: Royalty

 **Tal vez solo fue el destino**

No es que no le gustara su vida. Es solo que a veces era demasiado. Llegaba a un punto en el que no lo soportaba. No entendía el hecho de que todas las niñas desearan tener ese estilo de vida, incluso era la más envidiada de todas las chicas de su edad que conocía. Pero ellas no sabían de lo que hablaban. Bastaba con vivir unos pocos días como ella para comprender que eso no era vida. Prácticamente estaba encerrada en una jaula de oro.

No supo exactamente cómo lo había logrado, pero un viernes cuándo se suponía que tenía que estudiar por su cuenta, se escabulló de sus doncellas y tutores, logrando salir fuera de castillo. Se había vestido de una manera en la que nadie la reconociera. Para ello había tenido que tomar prestado un vestido de una de las cocineras más jóvenes que trabajan para ella y sus padres. Ya que definitivamente llamaría la atención de los ciudadanos si la veían ataviada con los elegantes vestidos que ella odiaba utilizar.

Paseó lentamente por la ciudad. Viendo con atención a todos los ciudadanos y las actividades que desempeñaban. También prestaba atención a la ruta que seguía; tenía que regresar pronto y no quería perderse en el intento, además de que no deseaba que alguien la sorprendiera en su fuga, especialmente su padre. La tenía tan sobreprotegida que muy rara vez había caminado por esas calles y además, siempre había estado acompañada.

Después de un rato, encontró fuera de aquella pequeña ciudad un lindo riachuelo rodeado de flores de varios colores y sin nadie a su alrededor. Encantada con la vista proporcionada por la naturaleza, se acercó al riachuelo y quitándose los zapatos, metió sus pies para sentir la fresca agua que corría suavemente.

—Este es un lugar muy lindo, ¿verdad?

Road miró enseguida quién era la persona que había dicho esas palabras. Era un muchacho aproximadamente de su misma edad, con el cabello curiosamente blanco y una linda sonrisa. Parecía ser un habitante de la ciudad en la que acababa de estar, pero lo mejor de todo era que no la había reconocido.

—Es cierto—confirmó.

—Nunca te había visto por aquí, ¿acabas de empezar a vivir en esta ciudad?

—Sí—mintió.

—Ya veo. Siempre es bueno conocer nuevas personas—él le dedicó una sonrisa tan linda que Road bajó la cabeza avergonzada—por hoy ya tengo que irme, pero espero poder verte de nuevo.

Y con eso el chico se retiró, dejando a Road llena de curiosidad por saber quién era.

El regreso al castillo fue totalmente exitoso. Había sido una experiencia totalmente impresionante, especialmente por ese encuentro casual que tuvo.

Road pasó toda la semana deseando que el viernes llegara nuevamente. No iba a perder la oportunidad de volver a escaparse y encontrarse con el chico de linda sonrisa.

Aunque en ocasiones cuando deseamos que un día llegue parece que pasa una eternidad hasta que al fin llega a nosotros.

Esa ocasión se escapó con mayor seguridad. Solo tuvo que repetir el mismo procedimiento y listo. Pero claro que tan ansiosa estaba que se fue directo al riachuelo y para su buena fortuna, se encontró con él leyendo un libro sentado a las orillas del agua.

— ¿Qué lees?—le preguntó acercándose a él.

—Hola nuevamente—le dijo al verla—solo estoy estudiando un poco—por cierto, es bueno volver a verte.

—Solo los viernes a estas horas tengo tiempo de venir—explicó.

—De hecho yo igual. Usualmente estoy muy ocupado—el chico extendió su mano hacia ella—soy Allen.

—Y yo Road—le contestó estrechando su mano.

Desde ese día descubrieron que tenían mucho en común. Les gustaban los mismos pasatiempos e incluso pensaban lo mismo de la sociedad.

—Me pregunto por qué las niñas de hoy en día desean ser una princesa. A mí no me gustaría en absoluto. No podrías hacer nada por ti misma, ni opinar, solo tendrías que obedecer las órdenes de tus padres y ya, sería bastante aburrido. Es cierto que lo tendrías todo, pero en esta vida el dinero y el poder no lo es todo. Además, opino que un buen rey debe ser aquel que vele por la seguridad y próspera vida de los habitantes de su reino.

—Por suerte, según tengo entendido este nuevo rey ha comenzado a cambiar las cosas para bien, ¿no? Además, hay otros reyes que han empezado a optar por ese tipo de reinado—argumentó Allen ante la perspectiva de Road.

—Eso es cierto. El pueblo incluso ya puede estar tranquilo, lejos de las guerras. El otro día escuché que el rey de este reino y del reino vecino han estado haciendo alianzas para mejorar la vida de la sociedad.

—Eso es algo muy digno de su parte. Por cierto Road, ahora que lo mencionas, sino te gustaría ser una princesa como las demás, ¿qué te gustaría ser?

—No estoy muy segura de ello, pero me gustaría estudiar mucho, viajar e investigar en qué soy buena. ¿Y tú?

—Creo que esa es otra cosa que tenemos en común.

Con aquella conversación que sostuvo con Allen, Road comenzó a pensar si debía revelarle su secreto. No creía que él la juzgaría mal y probablemente la comprendería.

Aunque la verdadera razón por la que quería confesarle su secreto era que ya no soportaba ocultarle la verdad. Por el simple hecho de que se había enamorado de él.

No es como si hubiera conocido muchos chicos antes, especialmente de su edad, pero Allen era diferente, era un chico muy culto e inteligente, pero a la vez muy divertido. También era educado y muy amable. Sabía ver el lado bueno de las personas y siempre intentaba ayudarlas en lo que pudiera. Además, tenía una visión del mundo muy parecida a la de ella. ¿Qué pasaría si le confesara sus sentimientos? Tenía el presentimiento de que él también sentía algo por ella. No sabía por qué pero su sonrisa y la forma en la que la miraba se lo decía. ¿O sería que él siempre hiciera lo mismo con todas? Pero si fuera así, ¿por qué iba al riachuelo todos los viernes sabiendo que ella estaría ahí?

Al siguiente viernes, como siempre, se había encontrado con él. Habían platicado un buen rato, hasta que Allen comenzó a lanzarle agua repentinamente.

— ¡Hey!—se quejó ella, imitando su acción.

Ambos iniciaron una competencia para ver quién mojaba más a quién. Se divertían de lo lindo como siempre, hasta que Allen tropezó y cayó sentado en la orilla del riachuelo; Road quien estaba cerca de él persiguiéndolo, chocó con su pecho y cayó de rodillas frente a él.

Rieron mucho por lo ocurrido, estando completamente empapados de la cabeza a los pies. Al dejar de reír, fue cuando se percataron de lo cerca que se encontraban.

Road un poco nerviosa, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y poco a poco se fue acercando a su rostro, hasta plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

Se separó de él, estando completamente sonrojada. Ese había sido su primer beso. Pero aun así, se armó de valor para poder hablar.

—Me gustas, Allen.

El chico que ya la miraba sorprendido, sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a ella para repetir el beso.

—Tú también me gustas—fue su respuesta.

¿Hace cuántos años que Road no saltaba en su cama? Desde muy pequeña se lo prohibieron, ya que debía comportarse como la princesa que era, pero esa tarde al regresar al castillo, no le importó en lo absoluto y de un solo salto se subió en ella y se puso a brincar llena de alegría.

Nunca había tenido un amigo y mucho menos había conocido a alguien que le gustara, por lo que se sentía inmensamente feliz de que Allen compartiera los mismos sentimientos que ella.

Aunque dada su situación, no todo era color de rosas. Allen no sabía que ella era una princesa y su padre jamás aceptaría que saliera con un ciudadano "común", aunque Allen no era para nada común, para ella era el chico de sus sueños, aunque en realidad nunca había soñado en alguien como él. Bien dicen que la realidad supera a la ficción, ¿no?

Road tuvo que bajarse rápidamente de su cama, cuando escuchó que alguien tocara a la puerta.

—Pase—dijo poniéndose detrás de su biombo para cambiarse de ropa rápidamente antes de que la descubrieran vestida de esa manera y muy mojada.

— ¿Dónde estás, hija?—preguntó su padre, el rey, entrando en la habitación.

—Cambiándome padre, me sentía un poco sucia dado que hay mucho calor—mintió.

—Preferiría que te bañes nuevamente y te pongas tus mejores galas, hoy tendremos una cena muy importante.

— ¿Muy importante?

Road quería saber más del asunto para conocer exactamente a qué se refería su padre con "tus mejores galas" que para ella siempre era lo mismo.

—Es la cena de tu compromiso con el príncipe del país vecino—y dicho esto el rey, la dejó sola con sus pensamientos y con un corazón a punto de partirse exactamente a la mitad.

Mientras sus doncellas le arreglaban el cabello y la maquillaban ligeramente, Road se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

¿Acaso estaba maldita? Al fin había encontrado algo que la hacía realmente feliz, al fin deseaba estar al lado de alguien y justo el mismo día en que se declaraban sus sentimientos, ¡¿tenía que decirle su padre que se casaría con un desconocido?! Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Supuso que escaparse de casa y renunciar a todo era la mejor opción, ya que ella jamás se casaría con un completo desconocido, aún si fuera el príncipe más guapo y rico de todo el mundo. Ella quería a Allen y a nadie más. Decidió que el plan de escape tenía que preparase detalle a detalle y necesitaría tiempo para ello, así que por esa noche asistiría a la cena y simplemente vería de quien se trataba.

En punto de las ocho de la noche, Road esperaba en sala principal del castillo, junto a sus padres, hasta que finalmente vio a las doncellas llegar, guiando a dos personas.

Ni siquiera se fijó exactamente cómo era el rey que los visitaba, había estado intentando poner una buena cara pero le fue imposible, por lo que solo alzó la vista hasta que escuchó que su padre la presentaba.

Pero su rostro de enojo cambió completamente a uno de sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de quién era el príncipe, a quien su cara igual pasó por la misma transformación.

—Ella es mi hija Road.

—Y él es mi hijo Allen.

¡No se lo podía creer! ¡Era Allen! ¡Su Allen! Entonces, ¿él también era príncipe? ¿Por qué lo había ocultado como ella?

Ambas familias se sentaron a gozar de una magnífica cena. Allen y Road estaban sentados unos frente al otro y se miraban discretamente. Lo único que querían en esos momentos era saber por qué ninguno estaba enterado que el otro era un príncipe.

Por suerte, al finalizar la cena los dejaron solos y Road aprovechó para llevarlo al jardín y así nadie los escuchara.

—Así que eres la princesa Road Kamelot.

—Y tú el príncipe Allen Walker.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Te pregunto lo mismo.

Los dos jóvenes rieron dulcemente ante esa extraña situación.

—Lo siento Allen, es que solo quería escapar un rato de esta vida y fue ahí cuando te conocí.

—No tienes qué disculparte, yo también te lo oculté. Aunque últimamente había querido revelártelo.

—Yo igual. Desde que nos comenzamos a llevar bien y a vernos cada semana, quise decírtelo, pero no sabía si te ibas a enojar.

—Road, te conozco bastante bien y comprendo tus razones para haberlo hecho, especialmente porque fueron mis mismas razones.

— ¿En serio?

—Tú bien sabes que opinamos lo mismo sobre el tema de ser príncipes, así que mi único objetivo era conocer cómo era ser una persona normal, pero no esperaba encontrarme a alguien como tú, que compartiera mis pensamientos…y sentimientos.

Road sonrió.

—No sabes cómo me enojé cuando mi padre me dijo lo del compromiso. Ya estaba pensando en abandonar todo y escaparme.

— ¿Escaparte conmigo?—se burló él.

—Probablemente, en especial después de lo de esta tarde.

—Admito que fue terriblemente peor que mi padre me avisara de este compromiso apenas unas horas antes de que conociera a mi futura esposa y que además, el mismo día en que tuve mi primer beso y le declaré mi amor a la que casualmente por azares del destino es esa misma futura esposa.

—Tal vez fue simplemente obra del destino.

—Tal vez…además, algo podremos hacer juntos para cambiar el estereotipo que se tiene de la nobleza, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Creo que este matrimonio no será tan malo como pensé—mencionó Allen.

—Supongo que estás dispuesto a soportarme.

—Sería interesante.

Ella rio. Definitivamente lo amaba.

Los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos un par de momentos antes de sellar aquel compromiso destinado con un beso.


	6. Chapter 6

DGM no me pertenece.

Day 6: Married AU. Sentí que me quedó bien cursi, casi escupo mariposas XD

 **No la cambiaría por nada**

El reloj despertador marcaba las seis de la mañana cuando la alarma sonó. Allen la apagó perezosamente y estirándose un poco se levantó aun estando semidespierto. Caminó lentamente hasta su baño para tomar una ducha con agua caliente para terminar de despertar.

Cuando salió del baño, ella seguía envuelta entre las sábanas. Sonrió al verla. Dormía tranquilamente como un bebé, especialmente después de lo de la noche anterior.

—Road…—llamó suavemente—despierta, ya es hora. Báñate mientras preparo el desayuno.

Allen solo escuchó su respuesta incoherente antes de salir de la habitación rumbo a la cocina. Diez minutos después, tuvo que regresar al su alcoba al no haber escuchado en ningún momento el sonido de la regadera. Y tal y como supuso, ella seguía envuelta entre las sábanas, pero ya estaba sentada en la cama, aunque aún con los ojos cerrados.

Allen rio y se acercó a ella, para desenvolverla.

Ella se quejó cuando Allen le quitó las sábanas, pero abrió los ojos.

—Si no entras a bañarte, llegarás tarde.

—Tengo sueño—se quejó—y es tu culpa.

— ¿Mi culpa? —se defendió él— ¿segura? ¿te recuerdo quién inició todo?

—Tú—acusó ella y se dirigió al baño.

—Por lo menos ya te ahorré el paso de quitarte la ropa—le gritó burlón antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

—Entonces, gracias—le gritó ella también.

Esa mañana él había sido el supuesto culpable de que ella tuviera sueño y no quisiera levantarse, pero en realidad era así todos los días. A Road siempre le costaba mucho trabajo levantarse por las mañanas, pero después era un problema que se durmiera.

Allen regresó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno mientras Road se bañaba.

Unos quince minutos después, ya tenía todo listo para comer y se fue a su habitación para verificar que no se hubiera dormido en la bañera o peor aún en la taza de baño como ocurrió en una ocasión. Hasta ese día seguía burlándose de ella y eso que ya había pasado dos meses desde ese divertido incidente.

La encontró en la alcoba terminándose de peinar.

— ¿Ya despertaste bien? —se burló.

—Sí Allen.

Y acercándose a él, le dio un beso de buenos días atrasado.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar entre pláticas, risas y burlas incluidas. Y poco rato después salían rumbo a su trabajo.

—Buenos días—saludaron su pareja de vecinos de enfrente al verlos.

—Buen…—Allen no pudo terminar de saludar, ya que su esposa había aprovechado su distracción para poder besarlo.

Allen inmediatamente la tomó de la cintura para atraerla más a su cuerpo, hasta que escucharon risas burlonas.

—Vaya—mencionó Lavi—qué linda pareja de recién casados.

—Lavi, ya llevan seis meses casados.

—Pero parece como si se hubieran casado hace una semana.

— ¿Te recuerdo que tú sigues haciendo esas cosas, aunque ya pasó un año? —se burló su esposa Lenalee.

—¿Yo? Por lo menos yo no soy exhibicionista como ellos.

—Mejor vámonos y dejémoslos solos—rio la chica.

Road miró satisfecha a su esposo y subió al auto. Allen solo rio. Le encantaba los ataques repentinos de besos que le brindaba.

La pareja de casados se dirigió a sus respectivos trabajos en un cálido ambiente lleno de dicha que solo podía ofrecerle el otro.

Al anochecer, Allen llegó a su casa bastante cansado después de una larga jornada laboral, sin embargo, sintió que la energía regresaba a su cuerpo al ser recibido con un delicioso aroma proveniente de la cocina. Eso solo significaba que la cena ya estaba lista.

Había acordado con Road desde sus primeros días de matrimonio que él prepararía el desayuno, pero dado que Road llegaba una hora antes que él a casa, ella sería la encargada de la cena.

Al principio ninguno de los dos sabía cocinar. Comieron muchísimas cosas saladas, dulces, agrias e incluso unas cosas que parecían más experimentos de química que comida, pero al cabo del tiempo y con una buena práctica, ahora eran casi unos expertos, por lo que se deleitaban con sus alimentos día a día.

Road llegó corriendo hasta él y colgándose de su cuello, lo besó.

—Bienvenido a casa, Allen.

—Gracias Road. La cena huele deliciosa. Me abrió el apetito.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? —presumió ella.

—Con la persona que le puso azúcar a la comida en vez de sal—y Allen siempre tenía la mejor manera de burlarse de ella.

—¡Oye! Tú casi quemas la cocina y no te lo restriego en la cara.

—¿Segura que no lo haces?

—Ok—aceptó la joven—lo hago cuando te burlas de mí.

Riendo, Allen se lavó las manos y se sentó a comer con la mejor compañía que pudiera desear.

Acostumbraban a lavar los platos juntos y arreglar la casa, al igual que lavar la ropa, pero a pesar de que las labores domésticas fueran pesadas, en realidad se la pasaban de maravilla. Siempre ponían música, por lo que Road se la pasaba cantando y bailando. Allen reía con ella y se unía a sus cantos, incluso terminaban bailando coordinadamente alguna buena canción digna de un premio.

Igualmente, después de terminar con las labores, acostumbraban a sentarse a ver televisión. Veían de todo un poco, alguna película romántica en dónde Road se burlaba de lo cursi que era, alguna película de acción y llena de sangre, hasta caricaturas, en donde la chica se moría de la risa. También solían leer un poco. Road tenía la costumbre de sumergirse por lo menos una hora en algún libro de una famosa saga.

A pesar de lo atrevida que fuera, de lo entregada y apasionada que se comportaba, y caprichosa como era en ocasiones, Allen la amaba tal y como era. Había dudado un poco sí ya era el momento adecuado para dar el siguiente paso. No sabía muy bien si podría sobrellevar vivir con Road y estar a su lado la mayor parte del día. Pero, ahora sabía que había tomado la mejor decisión. Nunca se hartaría de ello.

Antes de ir a dormir, Allen se sentaba en su cama a leer un poco más, mientras ella se ponía el pijama. O por lo menos eso era lo que ocurría en ocasiones.

Road salió del baño y se subió suavemente a la cama, acercándose a Allen.

—Allen—llamó suavemente.

—Dime.

El chico hizo a un lado su libro y la miró. Esa noche no tenía su pijama, solo llevaba una linda y sexy ropa interior de puros encajes.

—Mañana me vas a volver a decir que es mi culpa que tengas sueño—le dijo burlonamente.

—Mañana es sábado, tenemos toda la noche.

Ahora su esposo rio.

—Toda la noche, ¿eh? ¿Crees poder aguantar tanto?

—¿Me estás retando?

—Algo así.

—Ya lo verás, te lo demostraré.

Road terminó por acercarse a Allen y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos para sumergirse en un profundo beso.

Varias horas después, cuando los rayos de sol ya entraban por la ventana y cuando Road ya había cumplido con el reto, Allen admiraba a su linda y caprichosa esposa dormir a su lado.

No le importaba realmente lo rara que podía llegar a ser, ni sus innumerables caprichos que a veces lo sacaban de quicio, él realmente la amaba y el hecho de haberse casado con ella definitivamente fue la mejor opción en su vida.

Le dio un beso en el cabello y la abrazó para acompañarla al mundo de los sueños. Ya había amanecido y no habían dormido nada, pero ¡qué importaba! Como ella dijo era sábado, así que podrían quedarse todo el día en cama si así lo deseaban, además, si era con ella, llegaría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario.


	7. Chapter 7

DGM no me pertenece. Creo que este tema me quedó un poco extraño…

Day 7: Mermaid

 **Hogar, dulce hogar**

Allen salió muy temprano de su casa. Ni siquiera había salido el sol y él ya se encontraba a las orillas del mar. Había decidido que esa mañana daría una vuelta en el océano en un pequeño barco que había comprado hacía poco. Amaba el mar, así que al encontrar aquel barco en oferta no dudo en comprarlo, además esa había sido la razón de su ahorro del último año.

Una vez tuvo todo listo, zarpó. Ya se había alejado bastantes kilómetros de la orilla cuando el sol salió, iluminándolo con los primeros rayos de esa fresca mañana.

Apagó el motor para contemplar un poco de la bella vista que el gran océano le proporcionaba. Además, le gustaba pescar, así que sacó su caña y se sentó a esperar si algún travieso y distraído pez picaba el anzuelo, para ser liberado posteriormente.

Durante toda la mañana disfrutó de los sonidos del mar y la suave pero fresca brisa marina, además atrapó diversos peces de todos los tamaños. Estaba listo para irse cuando divisó algo extraño en el océano.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Allen se acercó lo más que pudo al mar y prestó mayor atención. Y volvió a ver esa cosa extraña que se movía.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, parecía que estaba dando vueltas alrededor de su barco. Dudaba que fuera un tiburón, mucho menos una ballena, tal vez solo era un delfín.

Pero al notar como ese extraño ser se dejaba ver, cayó sentado en el duro suelo del bote, mirando estupefacto.

— ¿Es en serio? —se dijo a sí mismo— ¿o me estoy quedando loco?

Se puso de rodillas rápidamente sin perder de vista a aquella figura, la cual se acercó a él poco a poco, hasta quedar junto a su barco.

—Te estaba esperando—le dijo.

¡Y hablaba! ¿Acaso las sirenas podían hablar el mismo idioma que los humanos? Porque ese ser era claramente una sirena, se veía exactamente como en los cuentos de hadas, cuerpo de mujer y cola de pez, con una larga y hermosa caballera. ¡Esperen! ¿No se decía que las sirenas llamaban con sus cantos a los viajeros y luego se los comían? Asustado, se alejó un poco.

—Miedoso—se burló la chica—no te voy a comer si eso es lo que estás pensando. Tal vez no lo recuerdas, pero ya nos conocemos.

— ¿Qué? —dijo finalmente.

—Así que en verdad no lo recuerdas.

—No tengo ni la menor idea de lo qué hablas y mucho menos sé quién eres—Allen estaba muerto de miedo, pero debía ser fuerte.

La linda sirena rio. Fue una risa tan dulce, que Allen se sintió en trance por unos momentos. Incluso tuvo la terrible necesidad de lanzarse al mar e irse con ella.

—Es cierto que podemos atraer a los viajeros con nuestros cantos, pero no los comemos, solo los seducimos, los usamos y los desechamos. Cuando ellos regresan a tierra, ya olvidaron todo.

Allen nuevamente retrocedió.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer conmigo?

—Por supuesto que no, Allen.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Ya te he dicho, ya nos conocemos.

—Yo no te conozco.

—Soy Road—se presentó la sirena.

Allen se quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar su nombre.

—¿Road? pero si ella…

—Ella desapareció ¿no?

Esa chica llamada Road, era la mejor amiga de Allen en la escuela, él incluso estuvo enamorado de ella, pero un día simplemente desapareció sin dejar rastros. Pero otra cosa era aún más rara, Allen había olvidado todo eso, solo lo recordó cuándo ella lo mencionó. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse que la chica de la que estaba enamorado desapareció así nada más como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado? O probablemente no fue la tierra, sino el mar.

—Allen, las sirenas y los tritones vamos al mundo humano para aprender de ellos, nos mezclamos sin que nadie se dé cuenta, nosotros olvidamos toda nuestra vida en el mar mientras estamos ahí, pero llegamos a una edad en la que lo recordamos y volvemos al océano, la gente que nos rodeó en nuestra vida en la tierra también se olvida de nosotros, simplemente es cómo si nunca hubiéramos existido.

—¿Y por qué te acabo de recordar? —preguntó dudoso.

—Porque en realidad eres uno de nosotros.

Allen la miró sin aún comprender.

—¿Qué?

—Entra al agua y lo entenderás todo.

—Si entro al mar, me ahogaré, es muy diferente nadar en una piscina que en el océano.

—No te ahogarás, yo te ayudaré.

—¿Y crees que voy a confiar en ti?

Road se sumergió nuevamente ante la respuesta que Allen le dio.

—¡Hey, no te vayas! —le gritó, pero ella ya no volvió a la superficie.

El joven se quedó en el mismo lugar, pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Road. ¿Estaría diciendo la verdad? Tenía mucha curiosidad al respecto y la única manera de probar que todo fuera real, era entrar al agua.

Se quitó los zapatos y discretamente, metió un pie, pero antes de que decidiera si sumergirlo un poco más o no, fue jalado hacia el mar.

Luchó por unos momentos para lograr sacar su cabeza del agua salada y respirar, pero solo pudo hacerlo, cuando Road lo sostuvo.

—Solo patalea Allen.

—Pudiste haberlo hecho de una forma más delicada, ¿no crees? Tragué agua por tu culpa.

—Eso es bueno.

—¿Cómo qué eso es bueno? —preguntó enojado.

—Para que tu cuerpo se acostumbre nuevamente al mar, Allen—explicó—sigue pataleando.

Allen la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero le hizo caso.

—¿Y ahora qué? Me voy a quedar haciendo esto hasta la noche.

Road rio.

—Por supuesto que no, solo quería que calentaras tus piernas un poco.

—¿Calentar? Eso se hace antes de entrar a nadar, además el agua está helada.

—Ahora ven conmigo—le dijo ella, ignorándolo.

—¿Ir a dónde?

—A casa.

—¡Oh no! —exclamó al comprender—¡me voy a ahogar!

Allen comenzó a poner resistencia, queriendo soltarse del agarre de Road, pero ella seguía sonriendo e intentando sumergirlo. Al darse cuenta de que él no aceptaría, optó por otro método. Se acercó nadando hasta él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, dejándolo aturdido, lo cual aprovechó para jalarlo hacia abajo.

—No te va a pasar nada, respira—le decía ella ya bajo el agua.

Allen forcejeaba por salir a flote y aguantaba la respiración lo más que podía, pero Road no lo soltó y terminó soltando todo el aire contenido.

Estaba preparado para el dolor que se sufría al ahogarse, pero no pasó nada, incluso nadaba bajo el agua sin ningún esfuerzo.

Road lo veía sonriente.

—Intenta hablar.

—Es cierto…—susurró él con miedo aún—puedo respirar y puedo hablar. Sorprendente.

Road volvió acercarse a él, pero en esta ocasión lo abrazó.

—Bienvenido a casa, Allen.

El chico no supo exactamente qué ocurrió en ese momento, pero era como si ahora todo estuviera claro y nunca hubiera olvidado a dónde pertenecía realmente.

—Road—Allen le devolvió el abrazo totalmente emocionado. Claro que estuvo enamorado de ella durante su vida humana, siempre lo había estado, habían crecido juntos y fueron a tierra juntos también, solo que al parecer ella logró regresar antes que él, y ahora ella misma había ido en su búsqueda.

Así como Allen recordó todo, igualmente sus piernas desaparecieron y en su lugar estaba una gran cola. Allen era en realidad un tritón y no solo eso, era el príncipe de ese lugar y Road su prometida.

—Volvamos a casa, Road.

Allen y Road nadaron juntos hasta llegar a su hogar, en dónde toda su familia y amigos le dieron la bienvenida.

Esa noche, todo el reino festejó el regreso del príncipe Allen.

—No sabes cuánto te extrañe, Road—le dijo ya en casa.

—¿Te recuerdo que me habías olvidado? —rio ella.

—Eso no fue por gusto.

—Lo sé.

Allen la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó suavemente.

Ese era el inicio de su verdadera historia.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonus day 1: College AU**

 **Sin dramas**

Universidad. Una nueva etapa en dónde conocerás personas agradables, te divertirás y a la vez morirás de angustia y desesperación. ¡Blah, blah, blah! Allen solo necesitaba salir vivo de ahí y graduarse. ¿Amigos? Já, como si la amistad realmente existiera. La gente solo está a tu alrededor cuando te necesita, una vez que ya no sirves para nada te desechan como una vil basura.

Así que mientras Allen cruzaba su primer semestre en la facultad de ciencias sociales de su ciudad, simplemente se dedicaba a estudiar. Y ni siquiera se mataba a hacerlo, prestaba atención, hacía sus tareas y estudiaba, lo normal. Siempre retenía la información obtenida fácilmente, así que las clases y asignaturas eran pan comido para él, por lo menos por el momento, ya vería más adelante cuando todo fuera más avanzado.

Pero aún siendo un chico solitario, había una chica que le llamaba la atención, por el simple hecho de que parecía igual que él. Se llamaba Road Kamelot, ella también estaba sola siempre y tenía tan buenas calificaciones como él. La diferencia estaba en que ella era popular, todos los chicos de su clase la miraban de lejos y ninguno se atrevía a acercarse. A Allen incluso le molestaba el hecho de tener un poco de interés en ella al igual que todos los demás y por ello nunca daría el primer paso para hablar con ella por más curiosidad que tuviera.

Hasta que un día tuvo que hacerlo por obligación.

El maestro de literatura los había asignado juntos para un trabajo en binas. Los había puesto de esa manera porque eran sus dos mejores alumnos en la materia y según él quería ver cómo se combinaban sus capacidades.

Al terminar la clase, ella fue la primera en acercarse a él y hablarle.

—Mañana es viernes y el trabajo es para el lunes, ¿te parece que mañana después de clases nos veamos en la biblioteca? —le dijo la chica sin siquiera saludar o presentarse. Simplemente fue al grano.

—Me parece bien. Supongo que también trabajaremos fin de semana.

—Puedes ir a mi casa el sábado. Solo recuérdame que te pase la dirección.

—Bien.

—Entonces, hasta mañana.

—Nos vemos.

Fue una conversación bastante simple y concreta, sin embargo, cuando ella salió del aula, Allen pudo darse cuenta de que todos sus compañeros lo miraban. Solo había hablado con ella, ¿qué tenía eso de malo? Mientras recogía sus cosas también escuchó que decían cosas como, "esta será la nueva pareja" "se ven muy bien juntos" y cosas por el estilo. A lo que prefirió irse lo antes posible de allí.

Al día siguiente Allen y Road se encontraron en la biblioteca como habían acordado y sorprendentemente Allen se dio cuenta que Road en verdad era muy parecida a él.

Además de intercambiar opiniones parecidas con respecto al tema a tratar en su trabajo, lograron platicar de más cosas, literatura, artes, música, películas, entre otras. Casualmente, su libro favorito era el mismo, tenían los mismos hobbies, escuchaban a la misma banda musical, su película favorita era la misma. Incluso amaban a los gatos y el color azul de la misma manera. Era sorprendente. Allen si había tenido unos amigos anteriormente como les llamaba en esa época, pero con ninguno podía compartir sus intereses como con Road.

No se percataron del paso de las horas hasta que la bibliotecaria les informó que ya era hora de cerrar. Ya habían hecho una buena parte del trabajo, por lo que al día siguiente se reunirían en casa de Road, como habían acordado.

— ¿En qué momento dieron las nueve que no nos dimos cuenta?

—Ni idea, creo que estábamos muy entretenidos.

—Cierto. ¿Entonces, mañana en mi casa a las doce? Te daré mi dirección.

— ¿Por qué no te acompaño a tu casa hoy? Ya es tarde, además así la conoceré.

Allen no sabía de dónde había salido esa invitación, nunca había hecho algo así. Pero por suerte, ella aceptó.

Esa noche, Allen y Road durmieron con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era la primera vez que conocían a alguien así.

El sábado, Allen llegó puntualmente a la casa de Road.

—Buenas tardes.

—Hola, bienvenido, pasa.

Allen entró un poco nervioso a casa de Road, encontrándose repentinamente con un hombre.

—Él es mi padre—presentó Road.

—Buenas tardes señor, soy compañero de clases de su hija y estamos haciendo un trabajo.

—Lo sé, pero dime ¿fuiste tú quien la trajo anoche?

—Sí, así es.

—Bien, de acuerdo.

Sheryl Kamelot se alejó y Allen miró a Road con la duda en se rostro.

—No te preocupes por él, es la primera vez que invito a alguien a casa y no está nada feliz de que sea un chico.

Road llevó a Allen a su habitación en donde fácilmente continuaron con su tarea. Se coordinaban de manera tan excelente que la terminaron sin problemas.

—Sabes—le dijo Road a Allen—es la primera vez que consigo a una pareja de trabajos tan útil como tú.

—Opino lo mismo—le dijo Allen sonriendo.

No supieron exactamente en qué momento, pero sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca. Casi podían sentir los labios del otro sobre los suyos y hubiera sido así, si la puerta de la habitación no se hubiera abierto de golpe.

Asustados por haber sido atrapados in fraganti se alejaron lo más que pudieron.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —dijo un joven que Allen no conocía.

—¡¿Por qué no tocaste a la puerta, Tyki?!—le gritó Road.

—Toqué tres veces, pero no me hiciste caso, así que entré—explicó divertido Tyki y Road no pudo decir nada más.

—Sheryl me dijo que tenías compañía, así que solo vine a conocerlo. Es muy extraño que traigas a alguien a casa y es aún más extraño que sea un chico. ¿Quieres hacer que tu padre haga uno de sus típicos dramas o qué?

—Sabes qué exagera.

—Y esta vez supongo que tiene razón.

—¡Tyki!

El joven la ignoró y se acercó a Allen quien no sabía dónde meter su cara.

—Me llamo Tyki, soy tío de Road, hermano de su padre, mucho gusto.

—Allen Walker—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras estrechaba nervioso su mano.

Posteriormente, Tyki se retiró, no sin antes burlarse una vez más.

—Ya pueden seguir con lo que estaban haciendo, se me cuidan mucho, adiós.

—¡Tyki! —gritó Road enojada, lanzándole un libro, que Tyki esquivó muy bien al cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ambos jóvenes no sabían qué decir después de todo lo dicho por el tío de Road. Hasta que Allen se armó de valor para hacerlo.

Road vio como él arrancaba un pedazo de hoja de su libreta y escribía algo.

—¿Mañana en mi casa a la misma hora?

Road miró el papel que Allen le dio, al parecer esa era la dirección de su casa.

—Me parece bien—le dijo sonriendo. Se suponía que el trabajo ya estaba terminado, pero si Allen quería que ella fuera a su casa, no se negaría.

—Entonces nos vemos mañana, Road.

—Hasta mañana, Allen—esa era la primera vez que ambos se llamaban por sus nombres.

Apenas se fue, Road corrió a buscar a Tyki. No quería que le dijera a su padre lo que vio.

Allen llegó a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja imposible de disimular.

—¿Tan bien te fue? —le preguntó su padre Mana al verlo de esa manera.

Mana, sabía que Allen había ido a hacer un trabajo a casa de una chica, pero no sabía nada de ella.

—Algo así—fue la respuesta de su hijo.

—¿Y esa sonrisa?

—¿Acaso no puedo sonreír? —se defendió.

—Me refiero a que es una sonrisa de enamorado.

—Como crees.

—¿Sonrisa de enamorado? —exclamó repentinamente su tío Neah quien llegaba detrás de él—¿de quién estás enamorado, Allen?

El chico bien sabía que si abría la boca no lo iban a dejar en paz, así que optó por ignorarlos e irse a su alcoba.

Los sueños de ambos esa noche estuvieron plagados de lo que pudo haber pasado e igualmente del porqué.

Allen optó por no informarles a su padre y tío que Road iría a su casa al día siguiente, hasta que faltaban solo cinco minutos para la hora acordada.

—Les voy a pedir un enorme favor que necesito que cumplan en serio—explicó Allen—Road debe llegar en cinco minutos para terminar el trabajo y no quiero que nos molesten y que digan algún comentario fuera de lugar, ¿entendido?

—Así que se llama Road—sonrió Mana burlonamente—¿en verdad van a hacer tarea o alguna otra cosa?

—¡Mana!

Neah iba a burlarse igualmente, pero dado que el timbre de la puerta sonó, prefirió ir corriendo a abrir. Allen ni siquiera pudo evitarlo.

—Buenas tardes—saludó Road entrando—soy Road Kamelot, compañera de Allen.

—Hola, te esperábamos.

Allen no lo dudó más y tomó de la mano a Road, para llevarla a su habitación y huir de su familia. Los conocía muy bien y sabía que no se iban a quedar callados.

Road lo miró confundida, mientras Allen cerraba la puerta tras ellos.

—Lo siento, pero no confío en ellos.

Road solo rio como respuesta. Allen se sonrojó con solo escucharla. Le encantaba su risa.

La chica fingió y sacó el trabajo que habían terminado el día anterior.

—Y bien, ¿dónde nos quedamos?

—Cierto, ¿en dónde nos quedamos?

Ese era el momento de la verdad, Allen no lo había reflexionado, había actuado sin pensar, pero citó a Road ese día para continuar con el beso, y porqué no, hacerla su novia.

Ya no era unos adolescentes de secundaria. No necesitaba tolerar malentendidos sin sentido, ni burlas de sus compañeros, ni sonrojos innecesarios. Ya eran adultos y si ella le gustaba, solo tenía que actuar y decírselo.

¿Quién lo diría? El chico solitario había caído redondito bajo los encantos de la chica solitaria y tan solo con pasar unas horas juntos.

—Road…

—¿Quieren unos bocadillos? —dijo Neah entrando sin tocar, interrumpiendo terriblemente a Allen, quien suspiró con frustración.

Road aceptó los bocadillos con gusto y Neah aprovechó la oportunidad para quedarse a platicar con ella. Allen nuevamente sabía que era un tipo de prueba la que le estaban haciendo, que por suerte parecía no ser obvia para ella.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Neah se fue, argumentando que tenía trabajo qué hacer. Sí claro y en domingo.

Road y Allen se terminaron el aperitivo que Neah les dejó en completo silencio.

—¿Ese fue un tipo de prueba de parte de tu tío? —preguntó Road.

—¿Te diste cuenta?

—Por supuesto.

Allen suspiró de nuevo.

—Lo siento. Mi padre y mi tío son…

—Parecidos a los míos—rio ella—me fue suficiente unos cuantos minutos para descubrirlo. Se nota que te quieren mucho.

Allen rio contagiado por la dulce risa de la chica.

—Tienes razón en todo. Son unas personas muy extrañas, pero a la vez muy divertidas y yo también los quiero mucho.

—A pesar de no tener amigos, tenemos una hermosa familia.

—¿Cómo sabes que no tengo amigos?

—¿Acaso crees que no me había percatado de ello?

Eso quería decir que Road también lo había observado como él a ella.

—¡Qué torpe soy! En verdad no me di cuenta de que me observabas.

—Pero yo sí me di cuenta de que tú lo hacías.

Allen se sonrojó. Al parecer ella había sido muy discreta y él había sido todo lo contrario.

—No soy el único que te observa…—refunfuñó.

—¿Celoso?

Allen la miró a los ojos. Road le devolvió la mirada. Y rogando no ser interrumpidos por tercera vez se acercó y la besó suavemente. Sintió cómo Road pasaba sus brazos atrás de su cuello y lo acercaba más. Definitivamente ése ya no era un beso suave.

—Solo un poco—le contestó aún sonrojado y apenas separándose de ella.

—No tienes porqué estarlo, el único que me interesa eres tú, Allen.

Allen la miró dulcemente y le acarició la mejilla.

—Me gustas Road. Sé mi novia.

Era la primera vez que decía esas palabras, pero estaba seguro de que nacieron de su interior con total honestidad.

—Acepto—le sonrió ella para volver a tomar sus labios que tanto le habían gustado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonus Day 2: Elementary school**

 **Un par de locos**

A veces estaba realmente harto de su situación. Era muy frustrante que día a día fuera la misma rutina. Pero, la pregunta ahí era, ¿por qué?

Allen llegó enojado a casa. No saludó a nadie y simplemente tomó un poco de agua directamente de la botella.

—Ya te vi—regañó su padre entrando a la cocina—, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso.

—Lo sé, pero es que estoy tan enojado.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿tu amiguita de ojos dorados?

—Sí, Road.

—¿Ya hablaste con ella?

—No creo que me escuche, solo la ignoro.

—Esa chica es muy extraña, tú no le has hecho nada, ¿por qué te tiene tanto odio?

—No tengo idea y ya estoy harto.

Allen subió a su alcoba y se tiró de golpe en su cama. Se puso a rememorar todo lo que había vivido con Road, su abusona personal.

Ella era una chica inteligente que sacaba buenas notas, era bastante solitaria, usualmente solo hablaba con unas pocas chicas, pero lo que lo sacaba de quicio era que lo molestara.

Siempre se burlaba de él por los errores que cometía. Era un chico de 15 años, ¡no era perfecto! Allen se preguntaba porqué motivo era tan mala con él. Ese día en especial, se había burlado de su extraño cabello, llamándolo brote de habas como solía hacerlo. Suponía que Road tenía sus razones para ser así, pero ¿por qué solo a él lo trataba mal? Había muchísimos chicos más patosos que él en todo el colegio, ¿por qué no cambiar de objetivo?

Algo tenía que hacer y probablemente eso era enfrentarla.

Al día siguiente, Allen llegó a la escuela totalmente decidido a obtener una respuesta a ese mal trato que recibía.

Estuvo observándola durante las primeras clases y curiosamente notó que cada vez que la miraba siempre se topaba con su mirada y ella desviaba rápidamente la vista a otro lugar.

A la hora del receso, la estuvo buscando sin éxito hasta que le preguntó a una de sus amigas y ella le dijo que estaba en el jardín trasero del colegio.

Allen se dirigió hasta allí, buscó por un par de minutos acercándose al jardín lleno de flores solo para ser sorprendido por un chorro de agua directamente en la cara y que terminó por empaparlo todo.

Enojado, abrió los ojos después de retirar un poco de agua de su rostro, y claro, como se lo suponía, la causante de todo había sido Road.

Ella lo miraba con pánico en su rostro. Esperen, ¿pánico? ¿Por qué Road lo vería así luego de mojarlo de esa manera?

Road corrió hasta la toma de agua y cerró la llave apresuradamente.

—Allen…—dijo ella regresando junto a él, en un tono que no supo cómo definir.

— ¿Por qué me mojaste?—refunfuñó.

—No fue a propósito Allen, no te vi. Estaba regando las plantas y me distraje por un momento y fue por eso que te mojé sin querer.

—Como si pudiera creerte, Road. Tú siempre estás molestándome sin razón alguna y ésta bien podría ser otra de tus bromas pesadas. No sería nada raro, pero mira cómo quedé—Allen se señaló a sí mismo todo mojado.

—Ya te dije que no fue a propósito. Sé que siempre te insulto y molesto, pero juro que esta vez no fue así.

—Y ya que estamos hablando de esto, vine por respuestas. ¿Por qué siempre me molestas? ¿Por qué solo a mí? ¿No prefieres molestar a alguien más? ¿Acaso te he hecho algo para que me trates así? Que yo sepa siempre he intentado ser amable contigo, pero tú nunca me lo permites.

Road se quedó mirándolo en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber qué decir. Era la primera vez que veía a Allen así de enojado y por obvias razones ella era la culpable de su enojo.

—No hay una razón—simplemente dijo.

— ¡Ay Road, es obvio qué lo haces por algo! No te creo que lo hagas porque sí.

Road había estado intentando hablar y aclarar las cosas tranquilamente con él, pero no se lo permitía. La estaba acorralando poco a poco y ella nunca le diría la verdad. Así que optó por comportase como siempre.

— ¡Ya te dije que no tengo una razón! ¡Me gusta molestarte y punto!

—Aunque no lo creas te conozco bien, sé que en realidad no eres mala, solo eres así para ocultar tu verdadera forma de ser, es como si intentaras protegerte de las personas que te rodean, pero no tienes que actuar así conmigo, especialmente porque soy el único que entiendo ese lado de ti.

Road lo miraba ahora con gran sorpresa.

— ¿Así que crees conocerme?

—No lo creo, lo sé.

—Vaya, pues yo no lo veo así, ya que si en verdad me conocieras como dices ya sabrías porqué te trato de esa manera.

— ¿Así que en verdad hay una razón?

—Por supuesto, no estoy tan loca como para ser mala contigo porque sí.

— ¿Y por qué no me dices esa razón?

—Porque no vas a creerme. Pensarás que estoy loca y te alejaras aún más de mí.

— ¿Alejarme más de ti? ¿Qué significa eso? Crecimos juntos, nunca he estado lejos de ti.

—Eso es lo que tú crees, Allen.

Ahora la mirada en su rostro era… ¿de soledad?

Allen no estaba entendiendo nada de nada. Al parecer sí había una buena razón para que ella lo tratara así y él no lo había notado.

—Recapitulemos—pensó Allen—Road y yo nos conocemos desde siempre, al principio ella no era así, pero algo cambió y empezó a actuar de esa manera en contra de él, ¿para que no se alejara más de ella?

No, definitivamente no entendía nada.

Allen notó como Road alzó la mirada y lo enfrentó.

—¡Eres un pedazo de estúpido! ¿Qué no ves que hago todo esto para que me prestes atención? ¿Para que nunca te alejes ni te olvides de mí? Es lo único que puedo hacer para que me mires. ¡Allen hago todo esto porque estoy enamorada de ti! ¡¿Comprendes?!

Road para nada tenía la idea de declararse de esa manera, en realidad nunca lo iba a hacer, pero el chico la tenía acorralada y quería respuestas.

—¿Me amas? —dijo él en shock.

—¡Claro que sí, imbécil! Pero tú nunca me miras, nunca te fijas en mí. La prueba de ello es que no te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos. Si tan solo me hubieras prestado un poco más de atención, lo hubieras descifrado.

La voz de Road le decía a Allen que estaba a punto de llorar. Y él no sabía ni que decir. Esa era la primera vez que alguien se le declaraba. ¡Y había sido Road!

—Yo…no sabía…

Allen fue totalmente interrumpido cuando Road lo besó de improviso. Él se quedó totalmente quieto sin poder reaccionar. Ese también era su primer beso.

Ella se alejó de él y sin mirarlo se dio la vuelta.

—Espero que ahora lo comprendas—y dicho esto se fue de ahí.

Allen lo pensó durante el resto de las clases, a las que ella no se presentó. Lo pensó toda la tarde e incluso no pudo dormir. La razón por la que Road lo trataba así era para llamar su atención ya que estaba enamorada de él. ¡No se lo podía creer! Pero, y ahora ¿qué debía hacer? Primeramente, debía aclarar su mente.

Al día siguiente, ya en la escuela, divisó a Road entrando al salón de clases y corrió para alcanzarla.

—Road—llamó al llegar junto a ella, pero fue totalmente ignorado. La chica ni siquiera lo volteó a ver. Y así fue durante el resto del día. Cada vez que él le hablaba, ella bajaba la vista y seguía su camino o simplemente se daba la vuelta y se iba por otra parte.

Empezó a frustrarse terriblemente por ese trato. Se le declaró, lo besó y ahora ¿lo ignora?

—Oye Allen—llamó su amigo Lavi—¿has notado que Road te ha estado ignorando por una semana?

Allen lo miró con el enojo presente en su rostro.

—¿Acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de ello?

—¿No deberías estar feliz de que te haya dejado en paz?

—¡Como quieres que me sienta en paz con esto!

—Estás muy extraño, ¿te ocurrió algo?

El chico suspiró. ¿Era buena idea contárselo a Lavi? ¿Le serviría como consejero?

—¿Prometes que si te lo digo no harás un escándalo de ello y no se lo dirás a absolutamente nadie?

—Para qué son los amigos, Allen.

—Bien…

Al terminarle de contar la historia, el joven de cabello blanco solo se enojó más al ver a su amigo reír a carcajadas.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta? —le dijo llorando por tanto reír—Road te mira diferente a como mira a todos, era obvio que era porque le gustas.

Eso definitivamente hizo enojar aún más a Allen.

—¡¿Lo sabías y no me dijiste nada?!

—No me ibas a creer.

—Ok, ok, cierto, pero dime, ¿ahora qué hago?

—Allen, cuando alguien se te declara, hay 4 opciones. Una, agradecer los sentimientos, pero no corresponder. Dos, rechazar directamente. Tres, ignorar totalmente a la persona para que ella misma se aleje de ti. Y, cuatro, corresponder a sus sentimientos. Ahora, ¿cuál de ellas es la mejor opción para ti?

—No la voy a rechazar, eso sería muy cruel. Tampoco quiero ignorarla, aunque es eso lo que ella está haciendo conmigo.

—Entonces, te quedan dos opciones más. ¿Cuál prefieres?

Allen lo pensó un poco. ¿Agradecerle y ya? ¿Eso no arruinaría su extraña amistad? No sabía por qué, pero desde que Lavi le dijo las opciones, quería escoger solo una. Corresponder sus sentimientos.

En esa semana en la que Road lo había ignorado, se había sentido completamente vacío. Si miraba hacia atrás, ella siempre había estado a su lado, siendo cruel con él, pero ahora entendía sus razones. Porque ahora Allen sabía a qué se refería Road cuando le dijo que no quería que se alejara más de ella. Él siempre había estado a su lado solo por costumbre, Road siempre estaba ahí y nunca había ni pensado que ella se fuera y lo dejara solo, hasta que ocurrió y se sintió terriblemente mal. A eso se refería la gente cuando dicen, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierdes.

—Lavi, a mí también me gusta—confesó seguro de ello.

—Ya era hora que te dieras cuenta, tonto.

—¿Y ahora, por qué dices eso?

—Porque a pesar de la forma en la que ella te tratara, tú siempre la cuidabas y protegías, aunque no directamente.

—Debiste decírmelo antes—se quejó.

—¡Oye! Estás cosas las debes descubrir por ti mismo.

—Bien, dejando eso de lado. ¿Qué hago?

—Te ayudaré para que puedas hablar con ella.

Como buen amigo que era, Lavi ideó un plan para que Allen hablara con Road sin que ella huyera.

Después de sus clases de deportes de ese día, Road se dirigía a los vestidores para cambiarse e irse a casa, cuando Allen apareció repentinamente de los vestidores de los muchachos y se puso en su camino.

—Road, quiero hablar contigo.

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a irse, pero Allen la seguía justo detrás. Lo único que había en ese largo pasillo donde caminaban apresuradamente eran unos salones que estaban ocupados por otros alumnos y al final, los baños. Road intentó entrar ahí para librarse de Allen, pero Lavi estaba parado justo en la puerta para evitar su entrada.

—Allen solo quiere hablar contigo, ¿por qué no lo escuchas?  
—Eres un maldito, Lavi.

Allen ya estaba justo detrás de ella y la dejó sin escapatoria.

—Road, solo escúchame unos momentos, por favor.

—No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo Allen, ya te he dicho todo lo que debías saber.

Allen sonrió un poco al escuchar que le hablara. Extrañaba esa dulce voz.

—Tal vez tú ya lo hayas dicho todo, pero yo no. Road, en esta última semana que has estado lejos de mí, te he extrañado demasiado, como no tienes ni idea.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto? Habla de una buena vez para que pueda irme.

—Mi punto es que en esta semana me he dado cuenta de que…

Allen se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Lavi le hacía gestos con la cara para que continuara hablando. ¡Debía decirlo ahora!

—Tú también me gustas…

¡Listo! Lo había dicho.

Road parpadeó repetidamente, lo miraba de una forma en la que parecía analizarlo. Si Allen había llegado a pensar que eso era lo único que tenía que hacer y decir estaba muy equivocado.

—No necesito tu compasión—le contestó prácticamente con un gruñido y con una expresión en el rostro que no podía identificar bien.

Allen se quedó en shock con esa respuesta. Tanto que no se movió cuando Road comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia los vestidores.

—Allen—tuvo que llamar su amigo—haz algo o se te va a ir.

Allen regresó casi a la normalidad y sin un plan en mente corrió detrás de ella, justo antes de que intentara volver a esconderse.

—Road—el chico la tomó de la mano para dejarle las cosas completamente en claro—escúchame de una maldita vez, ¡¿quieres?!

Road se detuvo con total sorpresa. Allen no estaba siendo amable.

— ¡Me gustas! ¿Entiendes? ¡Me gusta tu forma de ser! ¡Me gusta tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu piel, tu todo! ¡Me gusta tu carácter! ¡Me gusta que estés siempre a mi lado! Ahora incluso no puedo estar sin ti. ¿Qué tan difícil es eso de comprender?

Road se quedó callada por unos momentos antes de responder.

—Solo lo dices porque yo me declaré antes. Si no nunca se te hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

—Eso es solo porque tú siempre habías estado conmigo y pues…nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.

Road lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Aunque digas eso, no puedo creerte así tan fácil.

— ¡Con un demonio!—gritó Allen totalmente enojado.

Ahora Allen recurrió a lo que ella había hecho el día en que se le confesó.

La besó. Fue totalmente diferente al beso que ella le dio. No fue suave. No fue dulce. Fue salvaje y necesitado. Incluso la tomó fuertemente de las muñecas para que ella no huyera. Aunque ella ni siquiera lo intentó. Al contrario de ello, le correspondió con la misma intensidad. A pesar de ser el primer beso de ese tipo que ambos experimentaban.

Faltándoles el aire y totalmente avergonzados se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos sin saber qué decir.

— ¿Y eso?—le preguntó Road.

—Así comprendí perfectamente que hablabas en serio acerca de tus sentimientos por mí, así que creí que yo podría hacer lo mismo.

Sin poder contenerse, la chica se puso a reír.

— ¡Eres un real idiota!—le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque Allen no supo si por tanto reír o por otra cosa.

—Pues déjame decirte que también tú eres una idiota por no habérmelo dicho antes y por no creerme a la primera. ¿Acaso no me conoces? ¿Cómo podías creer que bromeaba con algo así?

— ¡Oh vaya! Era obvio que eso iba a creer si te me declarabas tan de repente justo después de que yo también lo hiciera.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Somos unos idiotas y lentos los dos y punto!

—Bien dicho, porque definitivamente lo somos.

Ambos cruzaron sus brazos y se miraron desafiantemente.

—Pero qué linda pareja—dijo Lavi con ironía, sorprendiendo a los dos que no se habían percatado con su presencia—, creí que necesitarías más de mi ayuda pero veo que no, así que felicidades.

—Gracias Lavi—le dijo Allen sonriendo.

— ¿Gracias? ¡Yo no he aceptado nada!—se quejó Road.

—Tan solo cállate y disfruta, Road—le dijo Allen volviendo a besarla.

N/A: Quise hacer una diferencia de cómo encararon la situación en este capítulo y en el anterior, basándonos en sus edades. En el anterior todo fluyó adecuadamente y "sin dramas", en cambio aquí quise que se frustraran y confundieran un poco.

Me basé un poco en Arnold y Helga de Hey Arnold para este capítulo, son mi nuevo trauma y pronto escribiré sobre ellos.

¿Alguien más se emocionó con la imagen del tomo 26 donde está Allen sonrojado porque le preguntaron si Road realmente había sido su primer beso? ¡Me encantó! También escribiré sobre eso, tal vez lo haga un especial de San Valentín.

Este es el último capítulo de la Rollen Week, mil gracias a Stormy por dejarme participar.

¡Larga vida al Rollen!


End file.
